PROPÓSITOS
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Rima-Shiki. Siempre lo ha defendido pero aquel día le falló, no pudo hacer nada para que su amigo volviera en sí, pero ahora mientras piensa en él sabe cúan fuerte es y tiene la certeza que una vez terminado todo volverán a estar juntos. Spoiler manga


**-PROPÓSITOS- **

Una fría brisa rozó su rostro produciendo que sus pestañas revolotearan repetidas veces, el aire otoñal sacudió las frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo y su fino cabello rubio terminó por cubrir parte de su rostro.

Touya Rima abrió con pereza los ojos, notó la claridad del día y pequeños retazos de lo sucedido azotaron su mente, la camorra que aun velaba sus ojos desapareció en un instante y un grito de temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, se incorporó con brusquedad de la cama sobre la cual estaba llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza cuando un agudo dolor le produjo un mareo.

Recordó con total claridad su duelo contra aquel impostor y entonces recordó a su amigo de la infancia. Senri Shiki, no solo había tratado de ayudarlo por su vieja amistad y porque siempre, desde que ambos eran unos niños Rima sentía la inevitable necesidad de ayudarlo y resolver todos los problemas del tímido chico aunque al final terminará reprendiéndolo con un fingido enojo que no duraba más de cinco minutos porque entonces sus sentimientos hacía él acababa con todo lo negativo.

Pero hasta ese momento en que se enfrentó a una pelea donde por primera vez se encontraba colérica, notó cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía el modelo y el darse cuenta en ese momento, segundos antes de desvanecerse que lo había perdido le produjo más dolor que el que su cuerpo había recibido.

Y entonces se preguntó que hacía en aquel lugar y como había llegado, se puso de pie recorriendo con la vista la habitación de Shiki y notar su ausencia le hizo desear salir corriendo en su búsqueda; pero se abstuvo recordándose que ya no era aquel chico miedoso al que había que ir a salvar, sabía que era valiente y su poder bastaba para sentirse tranquila además ella no era su única amiga junto a él se encontraba Ichijo y él lo protegería en caso de ser necesario.

Su vista se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo dándose cuenta de la ropa que llevaba puesta no era la misma del otro día, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas y deseo que fuese Ruka quien hubiera cambiado sus ropas pero recordó que ella había salido junto con Kain ocupándose de parte de la guerra que ya se había desatado y entonces supo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó su ropa de una silla y mientras se sacaba la pijama que llevaba puesta notó como el suave aroma masculino de Shiki se había impregnado a su ropa, echo un vistazo en dirección a la puerta esperando el momento en que apareciera por ella, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Buscó entre los cajones algo con que recoger su cabello, en verdad le molestaba tener que llevarlo suelto; nunca le había gustado porque recordaba como en su infancia el chico solía tirar de él constantemente mientras le decía lo suave que este era.

Lo amarró en una cola baja y cuando sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con el espejo su rostro ya no era despreocupado y pacifico como usualmente era, el color azul de sus pupilas se torno rojizo y la resolución que mostraba cuando reprendía a Shiki acudió a ella.

Retuvo un instante aire en sus pulmones y cuando lo dejo escapar no regresó la vista atrás, en su lugar echo a correr en dirección a los dormitorios de la clase diurna segura que haría más falta ahí que yendo a buscar de un lado a otro a su compañero.

_-"Deja de quedarte callado y defiéndete Shiki"-_

Pronunció a la nada cuando salió de la casa nocturna y el sol del día dio directo a su rostro, aquello no le importo como tampoco el hecho de no saber nada de él, después de todo cuando aquello terminará tenía la certeza que se encontrarían y ambos regresarían a su misma vida pacifica y despreocupada de siempre.

* * *

Era inevitable no escribir algo de mi pareja favorita Rima-Shiki, junto con lo que ha pasado en el manga. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario. Gracias.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
